


Steady

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: A World Of Our Making [3]
Category: We Can Be Heroes (2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt Marcus Moreno, I lowkey love Ms. Vox, M/M, Post-Battle, Protective Miracle Guy, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Marcus was injured during a fight and Miracle isn't used to loving someone so vulnerable.
Relationships: Miracle Guy/Marcus Moreno
Series: A World Of Our Making [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126760
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Steady

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Forehead touch
> 
> It's been awhile. I'm sorry but I hope to write more soon!

Miracle’s feet hit the ground, cracking the pavement and forcing the crowd of people with their cameras and too loud voices to back up quickly, startled by the sheer force of it. He was usually mindful of his strength, of the perfect control that reassured the people watching that they were the good guys, nothing to be afraid of. In that moment, however, he could care less about appearances or the swarm of press vying for his attention.

No, Miracle was craning his neck above their heads, trying to catch sight of a familiar dark combat suit, his heart racing too quickly in his chest. He wasn’t used to this, wasn’t used to the fear coiling in his belly or the shaking in his hands, wasn’t used to being vulnerable at all, his control fraying with each second that passed.

This fight had been hard, not impossible, never impossible but part way through, he’d spotted Marcus tumbling from the sky, his form careening toward the earth and Miracle’s heart had frozen in his chest, horror washing through him at the sight. He didn’t have the chance, in that moment, to reach him, was flung to the side and into a building.

The only reason he hadn’t stopped mid fight, was the crackling sound of Ms. Vox reassuring him in that sing song voice of hers, that she’d spotted him on a nearby rooftop, saw him stand up on his own. Even that had felt wrong, and he’d been distracted for the rest of the fight, sparing an eye for the ground…searching.

What was worse, he didn’t answer on the comms. Marcus always answered, it was a rule, unspoken and priority number one, he wasn’t the type to let others worry about him. Which was why Miracle was bordering on panicked, an emotion he was starting to see reflected in some of the other heroes.

As much as they might argue, they cared for their own, had grown up fighting and learning together. Marcus in particular, had a soft spot in their hearts, he was always on their side and the thought of letting him down…

It did not bode well for anyone.

A microphone was shoved in his face and it took every ounce of will he still had not to snap it, choosing instead to try for an ariel view again, choosing to shoot up into the sky without sparing the reporters a second thought. He’d take the reprimand later, they couldn’t afford to lose his support anyway, one of the very few perks that came with being the face of the heroics.

His finger hovered over the comms, seconds away from demanding a full-scale search and rescue, heart in his throat, when he spotted him. The dark clad figure was slumped between two buildings, back braced against the wall and head thrown back, one arm on his knee and the other cradling his stomach.

Miracle was on him in seconds.

Unsurprisingly, more pavement cracked and turned to dust beneath his feet the moment he landed next to him, “Marcus?”

He peeled back one eyelid and offered a half-smile, “don’t be pissed.”

Miracle stared at him for one long moment before he was standing in front of him and dragging him as gently as he could manage, into a tight hug. Marcus huffed, the sound equal parts pained and amused, and Miracle couldn’t help but bury his face in the man’s neck, eyes stinging with the surge of pure, adulterated relief.

“You scared me,” he growled into his skin.

Fingers reached up and slid into his hair, nails scratching at his scalp a little, “I’m sorry, the hit took out my comms.”

Miracle blew out a heavy breath, squeezed his eyes closed against the ghost of possibility, the fear of what might have been. It was difficult, loving somebody who was so vulnerable, who couldn’t protect himself from bullets and razor-sharp weapons, yet fought anyway. What they had was so new that it was a trial living every day with the knowledge it might be taken away.

He supposed he had the same problem with his son since the day he was born.

Pulling back, Miracle took in Marcus’ flushed face, a sheen of sweat on his brow left over from the fight, the sincere gleam in his eyes, the understanding and regret. Cupping his cheek, he let his thumb brush along his skin, measured his voice before asking, “are you alright?”

He nodded, “some bruised ribs, a crack at most. Nothing headquarters can’t take care of in an hour tops. Just in time to pick up Missy and-”

“No,” Miracle interrupted firmly. “You’re resting, after the infirmary I’m declaring you confined to our bed.”

Marcus raised an eyebrow, “the kids-”

“I’ll get them, you can text Missy that you’re fine, so she doesn’t worry when she sees me picking them up okay?”

It was a testament to how badly he must be actually hurting when he just nodded, giving in with little more then a sigh. Miracle’s heart ached and he leaned forward until their foreheads rested against each other, felt Marcus squeeze his waist reassuringly as their eyes closed.

“I would say don’t scare me like that again but-”

“But we can’t make those kinds of promises.”

That didn’t make the admission any easier, quite the opposite. He woke up most mornings, with Marcus pressed up against him, arms encircling his waist and on those days, though he’d never admit it to anyone, he could almost imagine stepping away from the hero gig, letting himself find a 9-5 desk job at headquarters and go home to his family every night. Could almost imagine holding Marcus close and not wondering if it was the last time. Could imagine kissing his son’s head without worrying that one day, something would match his strength and force him to abandon his child.

“Miracle?”

Marcus’ voice was soft, coaxing, easing him back into the here and now. He slipped away too often, he knew that, but it was becoming less thanks to the man in front of him. Tilting his chin up, Miracle stole his lips in a careful kiss, felt the man he loved smile against him. It was alright, they would be alright.


End file.
